The Story of a Little Changeling Boy
by wishfo lyto starz
Summary: The little changeling boy from A Midsummer Night's Dream. This...is his story


A Midsummer Night's Dream  
  
The story.of a little changeling boy  
  
He watched silently, watching everything around him. He had just opened his eyes to the world, yet.everything was like a blur. Everyone around him was moving so quickly, yelling in panicked voices strange words that he did not understand. There seemed to be a crowd around.a person perhaps? The little boy lifted his head to see a woman, and instantly locks his amber orbs with her hazel spheres.  
  
He felt.attached to this woman. He felt.safe. Because.this woman, is his mother. The person who brought life to him. The person who paid the ultimate sacrifice selflessly so that she could give life to a child she would never be with.  
  
The woman beckoned to her son, and a strong pair of arms lifted the newborn child to his mother. He felt safe in those arms, although he could not explain it. Because.this man is his father. The person who helped bring him into this strange new world. The person who would be greatly affected in a few hours.because that is the pain of losing a loved one. Of losing a partner. Of losing a soul mate.  
  
While he reveled these strange new thoughts, a smaller, warm, pair of arms embraced him gently, yet tightly. He felt.all her emotions in that embrace. Love. Security. Sadness. Shock. The nearing and anticipation of death. He felt everything. A faint scent was in the air. A soft scent of something small and delicate. The scent of a blooming flower. He even felt the salty tear that dropped onto his smooth cheek and rolled near his lips. He tasted its saltiness, and its sadness. He felt more and more drops of water on his skin, and looked up to see where they came from. For the last time, his eyes met with those hazel spheres.  
  
And He realized.that she was crying for him. Crying, for her child that would grow up without a mother's love. Crying, for her child she would watch from above. Crying, for her child that would never feel her tight embrace again.  
  
He didn't understand, but he knew that he wanted those small rivers to stop. He held onto her fingers as tight as he could, but before his very eyes, her soul drained away from her mortal body. He watched as those hazelnut gems slowly closed for the last and final time. He watched silently, watching everything. He always did, after all.  
  
And as he watched, that same man who held him earlier held him once again. The man cried for his loved one, and for his child who would never know her kindness, her beauty, or her love. And as he watched this man silently, he felt something small and wet from his eyes. A tear. They flowed silently down his small cheeks. A silent river flowing down a mountain.  
  
He would remember. He would remember the ultimate sacrifice made, so that he could live in this world. He would never let that sacrifice be made in vain. He would live a noble life, never wasting a single precious moment.  
  
And watching all this from afar is a fairy queen by the name of Titania. She has seen everything. The sacrifice, the tears, the pain. And she vows, that she will take care of this little changeling boy, and that she will not part with him, ever.  
  
Soon later, the changeling boy's father died mysteriously. Some say it was trauma. Some say it was stress. Some say it was pain. From that day on, Titania took care of this little child.  
  
10 years later, a young boy who has lived a noble life stands in front of a grave. He stares ahead, watching silently, holding a single flower in his hands. It reminds him of a lady he met during his first moments of life. These were always her favorite flower. A gentle scent, just as gentle as her embrace was. Gently, slowly, he laid this flower down along with a small murmur, "I've lived a noble life.rest in peace, dear mother." He lingers a few seconds more, and turns to leave. He will remember everything. He will watch silently. Like he always has.  
  
And thus ends the story.of our little changeling boy.  
  
For.he is no longer a little changeling boy. He is a young man now..  
  
And he will continue to watch silently. 


End file.
